cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sheldomar Bolak
Nov. 13-14. I just went through and tried to categorize several dozen articles, in case anyone was wondering why I've added so many minor edits to so many articles in so short a period of time. Guess I just got bored.... --Sheldomar Bolak. They are considering deleting Bible I'd take a look at: Talk:Bible#Why_is_this_here.3F if I were you. Your friend from the CCC forums: Key Stroke 16:20, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :F.Y.I. Since I am a Charismatic believer (i.e. Holy Roller) I have a slightly different perspective on some of what you have written in Bible that I'd like you to consider integrating. Charismatics hold that the foundation of the Church (the body of all believers) is the Holy Spirit and is not limited to the revelation in the Bible. We hold that the Bible is true and is revelation from God via the Holy Spirit and is not subject to the whims of man, but that the Church is not limited to the revelation within the Bible. Thus God, Himself, is seen as the direct basis for both the Church and the Holy Bible. Romans 8:14 says: "For as many as are led by the Spirit of God, they are the sons of God." as opposed to saying "As many as are led by Scripture are the sons of God." Key Stroke 15:26, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :: Hey Keystroke! I'll consider it. Basically, I wanted to start with the three main branches of Christianity that had the most representation in the game, in the broadest terms. I stuck with the Classical Protestant view, and did not go into detail on variants, like the views of the Bible held by Dispensationalism, Neo-Orthodoxy, Liberal Protestantism, and Pentecostalism/Charismaticism. Classical Protestantism firmly teaches that one cannot properly approach or understand Scripture without enlightenment from the Holy Spirit (a detail I did not cover in the article). Classical Protestantism has a fully developed theology of the Holy Spirit that has been almost forgotten in recent years. ::Anyway, here's how I understand the 4 views: Roman Catholic = Scripture & Tradition are equally inspired by the Spirit, primarily through and under the authority of the Ecclesiastical Institution. Orthodox = Scripture & Tradition & the Ecclesiastical Institution are equally inspired by the Holy Spirit through His working through the community of believers as a whole. Protestantism = Scripture is inspired (breathed out) by the Holy Spirit, and tradition, institution, individuals, and the Christian community are to be subject to it, because it is the voice of the Spirit. Charismatic = Scripture & the Individual are equally inspired by the Holy Spirit. So, to over-simplify, there are 4 basic approaches: you have Spirit Inspired Institution, Spirit Inspired Community, Spirit Inspired Scripture, and Spirit Inspired Individuals.... (which to some extent, all 4 are correct in Christian theology -- it's just where one places the final authoritative emphasis that causes the huge ramifications). Sheldomar Bolak 20:58, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :::I'd like to examine an implication of saying "Charismatic = Scripture & the Individual are equally inspired by the Holy Spirit" I don't think that many Charismatics hold that idea, in all it's implications. This implies that the individual can take it upon themselves to 'countermand' something expressly stated in the Bible. I think that most, if not all, Charismatics would cry 'foul' at that idea that an individual can countermand the Bible. So I think that most Charismatics are like myself, in that we hold the Bible to be of greater authority than individual inspiration, but that the inspiration in the Bible is not all the inspriation that God intends for people. In other words, 'extra-Biblical' inspiration is accepted by Charismatics, but in no case can that extra-Biblical inspiration make what is expressly stated in the Bible void. I think we live in an existence of 'progressive revelation' where more, and more, about God and His will for us is known over time, but that what God reveals about Himself (and His will) in a later century in no way violates what God reveals in a prior one. We just never come to a place where we 'know it all' but we do continually gain in knowledge. Likewise, I think that it was arrogant of the Catholic church to "close the book" on the Bible. I think that revelation given subsequent to the closing of the Cannon is just as valid to be regarded as 'scripture' as the revelation given prior to when the Catholics closed it (not that I could name any right now). As John indicated towards the end of his Gospel, there is an infinite about of things to know about Jesus (and God) such that the world could not contain ther books written to hold it. If God is a Living God and has not gone mute He still speaks to His people and reveals His will to them, I just can't imagine that God would limit Himself to speaking what is contained in the Bible just because a Catholic Council decided to 'close the books'. Key Stroke 22:04, 13 December 2006 (UTC) An important vote An important question is up for vote regarding the ability of others to make substantial changes the entries that you have created on this Wiki. Please go to: Talk:Main_Page#The_question_of_ownership to make your voice heard. please leave this entry in your talk page until the vote is over so that you do not recieve this message more than once Key Stroke Socialist War Howdy again (from work). I worked from home yesterday, but I am in the office today. Any news ? KeyStroke 17:48, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Coalition of the willing? WOW! You have a great imagination! I have sent you a message on Cybernations, but there are word limits there! The reason why it is called 'the coalition of the willing' is because it is a general name given to the nations that took part against Adaland, although i have no idea who the last guy is you claim. Like the coalition of the willing in the war on terror ect. You said mulits? Well if our IP's seem the same it is because we all go to the same school and use the same network, besides Admin knows about this, we were accused of being mulits in January but we provided admin with the 10 nations using the school network. We are not allowed to send trade or aid to each other according to admin. Besides the reason we help each other is because we are school friends. Besides, you can attack Unholy Land, i fell out with him ages ago for war mongering. If you want to use it to ally with non CCC countries its called a PAN, you can find it on CN wiki. This allows you to form allies, but remain in an alliance. Like NATO and the CIS in real life. Good Luck with your nation! Its not called a PAN! Its called a NAP! Regards, President Alex ---------------------- Thanks for the additional info. I'll edit the article at my earliest convenience to reflect what you just told me and remove the more inflammatory stuff. It may be a day or so before I can get to it, but I'll let you know when I'm finished editing it and listen to any suggestions you might have for improving the article.... Sheldomar Bolak 16:58, 26 March 2007 (UTC) An Outpost on the Moon! Howdy again (from work). I have created a colony on the moon (Lunar Wars) and am beginning my grand vision of an alliance based on Christianity augmented with Libertarianism! I want you to join me. Have you created a colony on the moon yet? It would make for great copy in your newspaper. KeyStroke 20:42, 4 April 2007 (UTC) problems w/Sheldomar Bolak acct For some unknown reason, when I log in as 'Sheldomar Bolak' into the Wiki, it does not keep me logged in past the 'thank you for logging in' page. I've rec'd no notices of my acct. being under any restrictions, so I don't know what's going on. I'm continuing my editing activities under the login, 'Sheldomar' Sheldomar 21:54, 28 May 2007 (UTC)